Holt Hyde
Holt Hyde - 16-letni syn Pana i Pani dr Jekyll. Jego matka prawdopodobnie jest potomkinią Dr Jekylla z XIX wieku. Upiór o rozdwojonej osobowości. Jego drugim wcieleniem jest Jackson Jekyll. Osobowość Holt jest DJ-em. W związku z tym jest to potwór bardzo towarzyski i chętny do promowania swojej muzyki. Upiór przyznaje się, że jest osoobą o "gorącej głowie". Drugim wcieleniem Holta jest Jackson Jekyll - jego dokładne przeciwieństwo. Nie różnią się tylko tym, że oboje są zakochani w Frankie Stein. Holt zmienia się w Jacksona przez ciszę, a Jackson w Holta przez głośną muzykę. Holt w książkach W książkach Holt znany jest jako DJ Hyde. Przez chwilę chodził z Frankie. Wygląd Holt ma niebieską skórę, żółte oczy i czarny tatuaż na twarzy. Jego włosy wykonane są z ognia. Oprócz tego ma wytatuowany znak yin-yang na plecach, pomiędzy ramionami. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Jackson Jekyll/Hyde Holt jest synem Dr Jekyll i Pana Hyde. Ich historia jest oparta na powieści Roberta Louisa Stephensona "Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde". Szanowany prawnik, doktor Jekyll tworzy eliksir, który przemienia go w jego mroczną połowę (Pana Hyde'a), w której wyzwala swoje złe emocje. Z czasem uzależnia się od narkotyku i postać Hyde'a przejmuje nad nim większą kontrolę niż jego własna, doktora Jekylla. W miasteczku dochodzi do tajemniczych zbrodni, dokonywanych przez owe uosobienie zła. W finale, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze swoją podwójną osobowością, Doktor Jekyll popełnia samobójstwo pod postacią pana Hyde'a, połykając truciznę. Relacje Rodzina Rodzicami Holta są pan i pani Hyde, a w jego drugim wcieleniu: pan i pani Jekyll. Jego dziadek był szalonym naukowcem który próbował stworzyć samego siebie, jednak mu się to nie udało. Jego kuzynem jest Ross Palony. Przyjaciele "Lubię wszystkie potwory które lubią moją muzykę"- ''Holt Hyde na oficjalnej stronie postaci Monster High. Można z tego wywnioskować że może się przyjaźnić z potworami mającymi identyczny gust muzyczny. Zwierzątko Pomarańczowy kameleon Crossfade,lecz kiedy Holt jest Jacksonem Crossfade jest zielono-żółty. Miłość Holt, tak samo jak jego drugie wcielenie jest zakochany w Frankie Stein. Dziwne jest w tym to, że walczą o nią przez wiadomości, które Frankie przesyła im z rąk do rąk, gdy tylko się zmienią. W książce przez krótką chwilę z nią chodził, jednak Frankie wolała Bretta ,więc Holt przestał być jej chłopakiem. Lalki Basic * '''Linia:' 'Basic' * Wydanie: październik 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V2324 Holt's_doll.jpg|Lalka Holta 230px-Profile_art_-_Holt_Hyde.jpg|Oficjalny art HOLT.jpg|Holt w webisodach Holt ma na sobie machoniową skórzaną kurtkę ze złotymi nićmi i ćwiekami na ramionach, a pod nią czarno-białą koszulkę. Oprócz tego rurki w czarne i fioletowe paski, na których końcu widnieją języki ognia. Jego buty to czarno-żółte wysokie trampki, z niestarannie zawiązanymi sznurówkami. Akcesoria potwora to czarno-pomarańczowe słuchawki, na których widnieje czaszka. W pudełku znajduje się jeszcze figurka Crossfandera - kameleona chłopaka i jego pamiętnik. Meta Timeline * 6 maja 2010: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Holt Hyde. * 22 lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Holta zostaje pokazana na San Diego Comic-Con International 2010. * 1 września 2010: Holt Hyde pojawia się w książce Monster High. * październik 2010: Pierwsza lalka Holta zostaje wydana jako część serii "Basic". * październik 2010: "Oficjalny art" Holta zostaje ujawniony. * październik 2010: Pojawił się pierwszy pamiętnik Holta. * 14 stycznia 2011: Profil potwora zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 23 czerwca 2011: Holt pojawia się w webisodzie "Hyde and Shriek". * 12 lutego 2012: Holt zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Upiorna siła miłości". Ciekawostki * Holt zmienia się w Jacksona w różnych okolicznościach. W książkach, jest to spowodowane temperaturą. W pamiętnikach dodanych do lalek mówi, że kiedyś było spowodowane zmianą nocy w dzień. Teraz wpływ na to ma cisza, podobnie jak w webisodach. * Na oficjalnym profilu MH na Twitterze ujawniono, że Holt obchodzi swoje urodziny 30 maja, w tym samym dniu co Jackson Jekyll. Galeria HOLT.jpg Holt i frankie stein.jpg Jackson i holt.jpg|Holt i Jackson- drugie wcielenie Holta Holt party.jpg Holt i frankie.jpg Wyczes_hyde.jpeg Holt hyde 4 by byzantine boys-d385953.jpg Jackson jekyll and holt hyde by brookellyn-d3hzjuw.jpg Holt hyde by iwantmyanime-d37i6tx.jpg Holt w pudelku.jpeg Monster-High-Holt-Hyde.jpg 230px-Profile art - Holt Hyde.jpg Holt hyde 2.jpg Nefera-and-Holt-Hyde-dancing-001.jpg Nefera-and-Holt-Hyde-dancing-002.jpg Nefera-and-Holt-Hyde-dancing-005.jpg Nefera-and-Holt-Hyde-dancing-007.jpg Holtthumb.jpg Holt-Hyde.jpg Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie o rozdwojonej osobowości Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Postacie o rudych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o pomarańczowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskiej skórze Kategoria:Holt Hyde Kategoria:Jackson Jekyll Kategoria:Postacie z tatuażami Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Crossfade Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:SDCCI Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Postacie noszące słuchawki Kategoria:Ross Palony Kategoria:Postacie z krótkimi włosami Kategoria:Monster High